My Goodbye
by Longbourn22
Summary: Written for Chitchat March Madness.  Written as post 'Lauren'. Reid didn't get the chance to say goodbye to Emily, so here's my view of what he would have said to her!  Prompts Reid and Emily and TV show - Cheers. Hoped you'd enjoy it!


Hello all, this is a Chitchat forum Challenge #9 – March Madness.

My prompts are Pairing Reid and Prentiss, and TV show 'Cheers'

And I don't own Criminal Minds. (Wonder why I don't…)

This story is dedicated to Lady Brandywyne whom without her inspirations and beta help, this story would be just words…thank you BW!

_Quotes: 2x17 "Distress" & 2x18 "Jones"_

Anyways…I hope you'd like it, and don't forget to review!

* * *

**My Goodbye**

"_Oh really, in the months that you've known me you've never seen me act this way? No offense, Emily, but you don't really know what you're talking about, do you?"_

"_Maybe some people just can't take the heat." "That's not really for us to judge, is it?" "Right, sorry. My bad"_

Reid swirled the amber liquid around in his glass before taking a drink. The liquor burned as it went down his throat but it was a pleasant burn, reminding him of his unfair treatment of Emily in the beginning. There were more instances where he was an absolute bear towards her but every jab he uttered, she bore with dignity. At a couple of points, he was sure he was going to get chewed out for being rude to his fellow teammate but nothing came of it. She was not one to rat someone out.

All those times he lashed out at her unfairly, he relived again and again. And yet, she stood by him. He felt shameful for his behavior and he would never get a chance to apologize to her now, or ever.

She was gone. He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.

He had never had to deal with the death of a team member. So far only three people had left the team since he started but there was no guilt or remorse. He had trouble dealing when Gideon left but thanks in part to Emily; he recovered from the loss and became stronger for it.

Elle couldn't handle the way things were in the BAU; you had to look at things objectively and not get too personally involved in the cases they had handled. JJ's transfer was a shock but an acceptable situation; she wasn't gone, just working a couple of departments away.

And from his point of view it was completely different, aside from JJ, he hoped that the other two were still alive. But in this case his team mate died, in some ways, in the line of duty. Even though she left her credentials and bureau issued gun, she was still an FBI agent.

She was gone. He didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.

Morgan found her in the warehouse and had the chance to talk to her. He never got that chance. They thought she would be fine, severely injured but down the road, she would heal. Never in all his life had he witnessed something so close to him.

When Garcia was shot, he was frightened for her but she pulled through.

And when Hotch was stabbed by Foyet, he survived too.

He remembered when they were held at the compound in Colorado. She told Cyrus she was the FBI agent mentioned in the news report and suffered at his hands because of it. Reid had felt horrible, as a man, he should be the one to stand up to Cyrus. He'd worried consistently during that time and was amazed that he could concentrate on influencing Cyrus and his right hand man.

He was glad that they talked on the jet and she had reassured him that what she did was the right thing and that he shouldn't blame himself. He realized she was a true agent.

Just like Hotch and Morgan.

He thought his team was invincible.

Indestructible.

This was not right.

Suddenly, his favorite aperitif lost its appeal and he put the 1995 Colheita Madeira down beside him, looking out the window beyond.

It overlooked the Capitol building in Washington, DC. Normally, the view mesmerized him but not tonight. Nothing appealed to him, not even the brand new electric keyboard; it had taken him less than one night to play a passable Moonlight Sonata. He grimaced as he remembered not long ago the team's conversation on the jet about music, Dave's revelation on Hotch's preference for the Beatles, while Dave himself preferred the older genre of music in the era of the Rat Pack. Strange how the team had such vast and diverse preference of music and yet, they were cohesive in what they did every day.

His own preference for Beethoven was scrutinized by Emily, all be it in a teasing way. That evening, he purchased the movie Emily mentioned, 'The Clockwork Orange'. Yeah, it was quite macabre but then it was just a movie. Although now, when he listened to Beethoven, he couldn't help but recalled the scenes in the movie and Emily's gentle teasing.

_Emily…wherever you are now, please listen to me; this is my chance to say good bye.__ I wish you the best._

_Wait, how could I wish her the best when her body was buried inside a casket?_

Shaking his head, he sighed; _I couldn't even say a proper good bye to you._

_No.__ I have to do it._

Taking a deep breath, and letting it out, he looked out the window, out into the sky, out at the view she loved.

_Okay, let's do this again.__ Emily, you are one of the strongest people I have known and it was my privilege to know you._

_I wish I had known you longer and better, and I wish I had the guts to tell you how sorry I was__for__the way__I treated__you all those times. __I hope that, wherever you are now, you can forgive my idiocy, my_ _arrogance and my ill manners._

_Emily, I also want to thank you for all those times you've stood by me.__ My problems with my headaches, thank you for keeping it to yourself.__ I should tell Hotch about it soon but I'm trying to figure it out myself first._

Reid laughed aloud.

_Yeah, I know.__ You would be glaring at me right now, telling me not to tempt fate and talk to Hotch right away.__ You would be lecturing me about being a liability to the team if my problem gets worse._

_Yeah, I guess I should…but right now, I don't have the strength to pick up the phone.__ Or maybe I just don't feel like talking to anyone at the moment; just you._

_I'm feeling a little comforted now that I had the chance to talk to you.__ Okay, it may not be a direct conversation but still, right now I feel you are here._

_Everywhere I walk around this apartment, I can imagine you here; sitting on the couch, cooking in the kitchen, just everywhere._

_I have to confess to you, I took the guest room instead of the main bedroom that was yours.__ I'm not comfortable enough yet._

_As you can guess, I was surprised when you left the note and your house keys on my desk.__ The thing is; how did you know my apartment lease was up?__ Sometimes, I think you're from the future or better yet, a space traveler through time and continuum._

_You cannot imagine my surprise when I received a letter from your lawyer, that you had bequeathed this apartment to me. At first I was adverse in accepting it but on further reading, I saw that you knew about my financial__situation, that I__was living in a tiny cheap apartment__when my pay grade should have assured me better. You must have figured that the sanatorium my mother was institutionalized was expensive.__ You are an amazing friend and one I am privilege__to have known._

_I will take care of your__home._

_Wait, how could I have thought of that when you're not coming back?__ This apartment is mine now.__ I can't believe you've paid the condo fees so far in advance! What happened if you__were transferred? I mean things happen, look what did happen. __ Nonetheless, thank you!_

_I do like it. It is elegant and very… you. I can see you settling yourself after a hard case; this is your comfort zone and it's mine now._

Reid paused for a moment, picked up his glass and took another sip.

Suddenly, Sergio jumped up and landed on his lap, startling the younger man who wasn't used to having a pet yet.

"Well hello Sergio." He began to rub the back of the cat's ears and the feline purred loudly.

Reid stared at the cat and spoke gently, "I hope I will be as good to you as your previous owner. Don't worry, I _googled_about the care of cats and it seemed that the majority comments were love and lots of love."

Sergio meowed as he rubbed his head against Reid's hand, indicating that he was enjoying the rubbing and not wanting him to stop.

Reid grinned slightly and obliged the furry animal.

After a minute's rubbing and scratching, Sergio promptly curled up and fell asleep on his lap.

"I guess that's how it's going to be, huh?" Reid shook his head.

A satisfied purring was his reply.

Easing his hand away from the cat, he picked up his glass and held it up towards the window and said, "Well Emily, I guess that's all I have at the moment. You know, I am going to toast well wishes to you," he nodded to the window, "to my colleague, my friend, my pal, and above all, my sister, take care of yourself wherever you're going and hope that you'll look into us once in a while…not that I believe in specters or ghosts but statistically, there have been sightings by various eyewitnesses that ghosts exists. I myself will believe such myths when I actually witnessed a specter."

He stopped talking and frowned; he felt weird as he smelled a slight perfumery scent…just like Emily's.

Suddenly, Sergio stood up, his fur on end and began to hiss at the window.

"What is it? Saw another cat?" He looked out to where the cat was staring, a low rumble from inside him. Just as soon as he 'questioned' the cat, he felt foolish; the window was a good 20 feet off the ground and there were no ledges. Unless a cat developed 'Spiderman' abilities to scale the walls, it was an impossibility.

Then he recalled in his search online that cats had extrasensory perceptions which he had written off as speculations, not fact. Now, watching Sergio's intense concentration, he realized the animal was not staring out the window but within, in front of them.

"Okay, you're freaking me out a little." Reid glanced around the room but there was nothing; just a slightly odd sensation that as soon as he felt it, it was gone, as was the scent and Sergio began to settle down on his lap and closed his eyes.

"Weird," Reid mumbled.

"Emily, if that is you, how about a slight warning before freaking your cat, okay?" Reid continued to look out the window, out into the night…

_ THE END _

* * *

Well, please, let me know what you think?

Elizabeth


End file.
